Light-emitting devices, such as an OLED (organic light emitting diode), for instance, exhibit, as a result of their planar structure, a two-dimensional radiation profile that generally obeys Lambert's law. It is possible, for instance, to assemble lighting units (panels) with large areas from such planar light-emitting devices. A homogeneous radiation surface can be confusing to the human eye, as spatial depth becomes lost and the light can create a monotonous impression.
The purpose of the invention is to provide methods for light-emitting devices that minimize the disadvantages mentioned above.